1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual triggered silicon controlled rectifier (DTSCR), and more particularly, to a DTSCR that can be applied to a trim-fuse circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows a simplified diagram of a conventional trim-fuse circuit 100 using a MOS transistor having large size as a switch element. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional trim-fuse circuit 100 comprises a MOS transistor 110 and a fuse 120, wherein the MOS transistor 110 is utilized for receiving a control signal Sc to control whether to let a trim current pass through the MOS transistor 110. However, if the conventional trim-fuse circuit 100 is utilized in a low voltage level process, then the conventional trim-fuse circuit 100 will not be able to work under high voltage level. This is because the conventional trim-fuse circuit 100 often requires a voltage at high voltage level to provide a sufficient trim current. But the low voltage level device element is not able to work under high voltage level.